The Last Year
by iSpeakSarcasms
Summary: It was senior year; their last year of high school. Who knew that it would hold claim to so much trouble. Silvaze, Sonamy, Taiream, KnuxSu, Shadouge, slight BlazeXOC [ON HIATUS UNTIL I FIND TIME TO REVISE. WILL MOST LIKELY BE SUMMER 2016]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is my first fic for this site; however, this is not my first ever fanfic. This first chapter is told in 3rd person, but the rest of this story will be in 1st person.**_

_**Class of 2K15**_

_Chapter One: Senior Year, Day One_

"Silver, wake up. Pop'll be pissed if you're late on the first day of school," a dark grey hedgehog said, turning the light on in Silver's room.

Silver groaned, but got out of his bed and faced his brother. "Why are you up so early Tariq (Tah-rick)?"

"I don't want my little brother being late for his first day of his last year in high school," Tariq said with a smirk. "Now come on, get dressed."

"You know what I think?" The younger hedgehog said as he walked to his closet.

"No, I don't; but I'm pretty sure you'll tell me."

"I think, you're just rubbing in the fact that you graduated last year and you don't have to wake up early anymore."

"Not true. I have a class at nine," Tariq retorted as Silver put on a collared Hollister shirt and some khaki shorts, rim of his shorts stopping a couple of inches below his waist. "You know Pop ain't gonna appreciate you sagging."

"Pop sags, so that would make him a hypocrite. And I'm not even sagging," Silver said, lifting his shirt up to look at the position of his shorts.

"I can see your boxers."

"Quit looking for them," the younger hedgehog said as he walked by his brother and into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I wasn't looking for them, your pants are just too low and it makes them visible."

"I don't have on pants, I have on shorts," Silver said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Whatever. You know what I meant."

Silver chuckled as he finshed brushing his teeth and washing hs face. "Can you hand me my Nike socks and my Sperry's?"

"Yeah, I got you. Which Nike socks, elite or regular?" Tariq asked, looking in his brother's sock drawer.

"Elite." The younger hedgehog said as he unbuttoned the collar to his shirt to groom his chest fur.

"Black with white markings or white with black markings?"

"The second one."

Tariq pulled out a pair of white and black socks and picked up his brother's Sperry's and placed them in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Thanks. Hey, how do I look?" Silver said, stepping away from the mirror and facing his brother.

Tariq scoffed, "Like something you make at a Build-A-Bear workshop."

"I'm serious Tariq. Do I look decent?"

"Yeah, you look alright. Why?"

"Because I don't wanna look bad on the first day of my Senior Year."

"You sure it's not for a certain feline friend? That's catching a ride with you?"

Silver pushed past his brother and back into his room, attempting to hide the pink that tinted his cheeks. "No, it's not for her. And Tails is riding with us."

"Who are you picking up first?"

"Blaze," Silver mumbled as he put his socks and shoes.

Tariq snickered before patting his brother on the shoulder. "Silver, I've been known that you like her. Ever since you met her in middle school, you've had a crush on her."

"How could you possibly know that? I never said anything about it." Silver asked, confused.

"I'm your brother, I know these things. Now get a move on, you don't wanna be late picking them up."

Silver nodded, grabbed his bookbag, wallet, phone, and keys, and then made his way downstairs. "Alright bro," he said as he opened the door.

"Peace Silv. Hey, you got everything?"

Silver smirked and began to sing, "I got everything, I got everything."

Tariq rolled his eyes. "Go to school fool."

The younger hedgehog chuckled before walking out of the door and getting into his camaro.

After a short drive, he pulled up in front of Blaze's home and honked the horn. Moments passed before Silver honked the horn again, still waiting on the feline to emerge from her house. Just as he was about to honk a third time, the front door of the house opened and Blaze stepped out with her bookbag and purse. She had on a white Ralph Lauren v-neck with black skin-tight jeans and black toms; her hair was down around her shoulders instead of in its usual ponytail.

"Why are you so impatient?" She asked the hedgehog as she got in the car.

"I'm not impatient, you just take forever," Silver said, putting the car in gear and pulling off.

"You can't rush perfection," Blaze retorted, putting her seatbelt on.

"I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you."

"Funny. Hilarious. I don't know why you're not a comedian," The feline said dryly as they pulled up in front of Tails' house.

"I know. I am pretty funny," He said as Tails got out of his seat on the porch and walked to the car.

The fox had on a grey under armor sweatshirt and some under armor sweatpants. On his feet were under armor socks and slides. "Sup," he said, getting into the backseat.

"Why are you wearing a sweat suit on the first day of school?" Blaze asked as Silver put the car in gear and pulled off.

"I didn't feel like washing clothes yesterday and this was all that was clean," Tails said with an uncaring shrug.

"You know wearing that isn't gonna score you any points with Cream, right?" Silver asked, merging onto the highway.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I'm gonna make up for points lost tomorrow."

"How?" Blaze asked.

"The football game tomorrow. Her, Sonic, and Amy are going and she asked if I could tag along so that Sonic wouldn't be the only guy," The fox said as Silver took an exit that guided him off of the highway.

"Oh that's right, it is a football game tomorrow. Who do we play?" Silver asked as he arrived at the school and pulled into the parking lot.

"Green Hill Academy," Tails said, getting out of the car and leaning against his side.

"Those punk ass, smart, pretty boys?" The hedgehog asked mockingly as he and Blaze got out of the car.

"We're smart too," Tails said as a Audi pulled up beside him.

"Yeah but we're smart and tough. Those guys are a bunch of smart bitches in padding and football jerseys," the feline said as a blue hedgehog got out of the driver's side, a pink hedgehog got out of the passenger's side, and a rabbit and an red echidna got out of the back.

The blue hedgehog had on an white Abercrombie v-neck shirt with black straight-leg jeans and a pair of black vans. He also wore a black snapback on his head. The pink hedgehog had on a red Aeropostale v-neck wih blue skinny jeans and a pair of black Jordan's. The rabbit wore a collared Ralph Lauren polo shirt with black skinny jeans and black Sperry's and the echidna wore a white Nike shirt with black shorts and black Nike socks with white markings. On his feet were a pair of Nike slides.

"Who's a bitch in padding and football jerseys?" Sonic asked as he sat on the hood of his car.

"Green Hill Academy's football team," Silver said.

"Oh yeah, they're a bunch of bitch-made motherfuckers," Knuckles said, walking over to the side of the car that Amy and Cream were on.

"Finesse, no flex," Amy said with a chuckle.

"Regardless of how weak the other team is, I still wanna see the game. It's the first home game of the year," Cream said as Sonic nodded.

"You guys should come. We can meet at my house and go eat before kickoff," he said as a black hedgehog pulled a motorcycle into the parking space in front of him.

The hedgehog shut off his bike and put the kickstand down and took off his red full-face helmet. He got off of the motorcycle and lightly leaned against, careful not to tip it over. He was wearing a grey Hollister v-neck with black skinny jeans and black Chuck Taylor's.

"Alright Shadow The Boss, riding the motorcycle to school. I see you," Knuckles said with a smirk.

Shadow chuckled. "Judging by this group, I'd say that you guys are having a conversation. What's up?"

"We we're coming up with a game plan for tomorrow," Tails said.

"What's tomorrow?"

"The first home game of the season. We were talking about meeting up at my place and then going to eat before kickoff. You in?" Sonic asked.

"I have room for five people in my car in case you don't feel like taking your bike," Silver chimed in.

"I wish I could come but I have to babysit my little cousin. What time does the game start?"

"Pregame starts at 7:15 but the game doesn't start until 7:30," Cream said as Shadow nodded.

"Alright. I'll probably be at the game but I can't chill with you guys before the game."

"That's fine...hold on, where's Bat-Girl?" Knuckles asked.

"She had to take her little brother to daycare, so she couldn't ride with me," the darker hedgehog said.

The warning bell rang, signaling to the group of friends that it was time for them to disperse and head to homeroom, where they would receive their first semester.

Sonic sighed and got up. "Homeroom, here I come."

"Shall the three hedgehogs travel to homeroom in each other's company?" Silver asked Sonic and Shadow, giving a British accent impersonation.

"We shall," Shadow said as Sonic nodded.

The three hedgehogs made their way into the building, leaving their friends behind in the parking lot.

"Well damn. Since we're grouping up by last name, c'mon Blaze. Let's go to homeroom," Knuckles said, linking arms with the feline and walking into the building.

"Ms. Rabbit?" Amy asked in a professional voice.

"Yes Ms. Rose?" Cream responded sounding professional as well.

"Do you believe that we should follow the others suit and go to homeroom?"

Amy nodded. "I believe we should."

The two made their way into the building, leaving Tails in the parking lot. The fox shrugged and said, "Alright Miles. Let's get this year started," before heading towards the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's up fellas?" A black falcon said, pulling up a chair and sitting with the three hedgehogs. He wore a white collared Aeropostale shirt with blue skinny jeans and a pair of white Air Force One's.

"Hey, what's up Thomas," Sonic said, giving his friend a fist pound.

"You guys should come to the game tomorrow night," Thomas said. "I'm starting."

"Forreal? You're the starting slot receiver?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Since Steven graduated last year, Delancey moved to the post and I get the slot."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I know; but you guys should come to the game. It'll be fun to watch us stomp on Green Hill Academy."

"We are coming," Silver said, joining the conversation.

"Everybody? The ladies too?"

"I don't know about everyone. Rouge might go, she might not go," Shadow said with a shrug.

"It'd be nice to have her come," Thomas said as Shadow shot him a confused look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she makes up for your lack of school spirit Shads," Sonic interjected, making the darker hedgehog scowl.

Thomas laughed. "Well, I was gonna say that her energy in the stands pumps up the football team; but that explanation works too."

"Don't talk trash about my school spirit, or my lack of thereof," Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, fine. We'll stop. Besides, the teacher's about to start handing out schedules," Silver said as a male fox made his way to the front of the room with a small stack of papers.

"Gant, Thomas?" He called out as Thomas raised his hand.

"I'm right here."

"Come get your schedule," he said, motioning the falcon towards the front.

"Oh, alright," Thomas said, getting up and making his way to the front to receive his schedule.

Once the falcon was in his seat again, the teacher resumed calling names and handing out schedules.

"Hey, what classes do you have?" Sonic asked, reaching for Thomas' schedule.

"Damn, can _I_ look at my schedule first?" The falcon growled, snatching the paper away.

The speedster put his hands up innocently. "Mybad, I thought you already looked at it."

A moment passed before Thomas handed Sonic his schedule and the other two hedgehogs scooted closer so that they could see.

"Let's see...," Sonic said, pointing towards the first class on the paper. "Honors English IV, Weight Training, Honors Calculus AB, and Honors French III."

"One of these things doesn't belong," Shadow taunted as Thomas snatched his schedule back.

"Shut up. I needed an elective class to take this semester and weight training was all they had. Technically it's honors advanced P.E."

"Are you getting honors weight added to your GPA?" Silver asked.

Thomas shook his head.

"Well then it isn't honors anything..." Sonic began but stopped at the mention of a certain name.

"Hedgehog, Scourge?"

A deep scowl settled across the group's faces as a green hedgehog made his way to the front. He wore sunglasses, despite being in the building. On his torso was a white OBEY v-neck and his legs sported a pair of blue straight leg jeans. He wore his pants well below his waist, showing his black Ralph Lauren Polo boxers; and he sported a pair of Ralph Lauren Polo boots on his feet.

"I thought he was transferring schools?" Thomas asked in a whisper.

"I did to. I can't stand his ass," Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"Bitch-made fuck boy," Sonic growled under his breath.

Silver remained quiet, but the scowl etched it's way deeper into his face. He didn't like Scourge, like the other two hedgehogs, but his dislike went deeper. Shadow and Sonic despised Scourge, but Silver just flat out hated him. Not only because Scourge was arrogant, conceded and rude, but also because of his passes and innuedos made towards Blaze.

"Hedgehog, Shadow?"

Shadow got up and went to the front, glaring at Scourge, who smirked at him. "Hiya Sunshine. Good to see you," he said as the darker hedgehog flipped him off.

Silver received his schedule next, ignoring Scourge's comment about his head, and compared it to Shadow's and Thomas'.

"How are you two gonna talk about my classes but have the same set-up as me?" Thomas asked the two.

"Well see, the way my schedule is set up, I needed an elective class and Weight Training was the easiest," Shadow said as Silver and Thomas laughed.

"I don't have an excuse like that. I just wanted to take Weight Training," Silver said as Sonic returned with his schedule.

"Bulking up for Blaze?" Thomas teased, making him blush.

"No. I'm just sick of being skinny."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Sonic, what classes do you have?" Shadow asked, turning to face the speedster.

"AP Biology, Honors Vocal Ensemble, French II, and Honors Calculus AB," Sonic said.

"You have Calc with me and Silver," Thomas said with a grin.

"Sweet. If only Shadow had it with us."

"I'm in Calc BC," Shadow said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Just rub in how much smarter you are than us," Silver said.

"Whatever, my GPA isn't even that much higher than yours."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Last time I saw my transcript it was a 3.9."

"Unweighted?"

"Yeah."

"What's your weighted?" Thomas chimed in.

"4.7."

"Your GPA is way higher than mine. I have a 4.3," Silver said, crossing his arms and looking at the darker hedgehog.

"Whatever, it's not even a half of a point higher."

"Can you two nerds stop bickering over GPAs? Especially since we have mister 4.0 weighted GPA right here," Thomas said, pointing to himself.

"And mister 4.1 weighted right here," Sonic chimed in, raising his hand.

"Still higher than most of the school," Shadow said with a shrug.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Delancey and Espio, what's up fellas?" Knuckles said as a grey wolf sat down along with a purple chameleon. The wolf wore a black OBEY t-shirt with khaki straight leg pants and black Air Force Ones; and the chameleon wore a white Abercrombie shirt and black skinny jeans with red and white Jordans.

"Nothing much," Espio said as Delancey waved. "You two coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Of course we are. It's the first home game of the season," Blaze said.

"Yeah, and I'm the starting running back," the chameleon said with a smirk.

"Finally," Delancey said in his normal soft voice.

"Shut up. You're just now starting as the post receiver," Espio said, pointing at the wolf.

"True, but I've been the starting slot receiver since freshman year. You warmed the bench."

Espio flipped him off before turning back to Knuckles and Blaze. "Anyway, who all is coming?"

"You're coming aren't you?" Delancey asked the feline, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Of course I'm coming to the game," Blaze said, returning the smile.

"Cool. I'm gonna catch a touchdown for you," the wolf said.

"Just for me? That's cute."

"Back to my question," Espio said, ending Delancey's flirting with Blaze.

"Me, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, possibly Shadow, and I'm not sure about Rouge," Knuckles said.

Just as Knuckles finished his sentence did a teacher make her way to the front of the room. "Alright seniors, I need it relatively quiet so that I can pass out your schedules. You don't have to stop talking, but I need you to tone it down. Cool? Cool. Now, when I call your name, just raise your hand. Blaze The Cat?"

Blaze raised her hand and received her schedule, but before she could look at it, it was taken out of her hand by Espio. "What classes do you have?"

Delancey snatched the schedule out of his hands and gave it back to Blaze. "Let her look at it and then she'll let you see."

"Espio The Chameleon?" The teacher said.

Espio raised his hand and received his schedule, looking at it quickly before setting it down on table for the group to see.

"We have Calc together," Blaze said, pointing at the schedule.

"And French III," the wolf said, looking over the feline's shoulder and pointing at her paper.

"Aldis Delancey?" The teacher asked as Delancey raised his hand. As he was handed his schedule, Knuckles and Espio crowded around him, trying to see what classes he had.

"Where are your AP classes at man?" Espio asked.

"Yeah man c'mon. Discrete Math?" Knuckles said, pointing at the paper.

"That says _Honors_ Discrete Math," the wolf said, using his finger to draw an imaginary line under the course name.

"Still not AP," the chameleon said.

"Maybe he didn't want to take AP," Blaze said.

"Thank you Blaze. I didn't want to take AP this year," Delancey said.

"Why?" The echidna asked.

"I didn't feel like all that stress and work and the risk of tanking my GPA. AP classes are hard."

"But it'll give you college credit," Espio said.

"Only if I pass the AP exam, and I haven't passed a single one of those since I've been able to take AP classes."

"Knuckles The Echidna?" The teacher asked as Knuckles raised his hand.

She handed him his schedule and he set it on the table next to Espio's.

"AP Bio? That's a lot of work man, I had that class last year. It's no joke," Espio said.

"I can handle it. It's only biology, and Honors bio was easy when I took it freshman year."

"AP Bio is a different ballgame. It's hard."

"I'll be fine. It's just a class," the echidna said with a shrug.

"Keep thinking that. When your ass ends up with an 'F' you better not say shit," the chameleon said, causing the others to laugh.

"Knuckles, you got calc with Blaze and Espio," Delancey said, pointing to the echidna's schedule.

"For real? Sweet. Now I have people to cheat off of."

Blaze laughed. "Yeah right. If you cheat off of me, then we'll both fail."

"Who's gonna catch us?"

"It's not us getting caught, it's the fact that I won't know the answers."

"Oh come on. You're smart," Delancey said.

"I know, but Shadow said that calculus makes even the smart people feel stupid."

"Well then, I'm glad I decided against taking calculus."

"I don't see why. You took pre-calc last year in preparation for calculus," Knuckles said, shaking his head.

"I don't want to risk tanking my GPA for college credit."

"I kinda see his point," Espio said as a bell rang, indicating that it was time to go to first period.

"Blaze what's your first period?" Delancey asked.

"Vocal Ensemble."

"Cool, I've got Drama. I'll walk down there with you," the wolf said, standing up and waiting on the feline.

"Oh, cool. Thanks Delancey."

The two exited the room and made their way to class while Knuckles went and met up with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. "Yo Silv, I've got something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"You need to hurry up and cuff Blaze."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Delancey is trying to get at her."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review.


	2. Analyzation and Contemplation

_Author's Note: I apologize for the long update. And thanks to those guests that reviewed last chapter._

**_Chapter Two: Analyzation and Contemplation_**

_(Silver's POV)_

"You're jocking," I say. There's no way that Delancey is trying to get at Blaze. He's known her for as long as I've known her, and he's never shown any interest in her.

"I'm serious. He was flirting with her in homeroom," Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

"Delancey? But he's not a flirt," Sonic said, looking confused.

"I know. I'm not saying that he was being a flirt, I'm saying that he was flirting with her."

"How? What exactly did he say?" I ask.

"He told her that he was gonna catch a touchdown for her at the game tomorrow night."

"That's it?" If that's all he told her, then I have nothing to worry about. Thomas and Espio would say stuff like that to her all the time last year.

"He's walking her to class."

"Okay? Maybe he has a class near hers." I say with a shrug.

"Fine, don't take me seriously. When he's cuffed her, don't be mad. I warned you."

Sonic and I began walking our first class. It's uncouth to be late on the first day.

"I don't know Silver, maybe Knuckles is right about this," He says.

"I don't think so. I mean, Delancey has know Blaze for as long as I have and he's never shown any interest in her."

He chuckled. "Neither have you."

I wave my had dismissively. "We're not talking about me."

"Think about it. Delancey could be in the same situation that you're in: feeling her, but afraid that she doesn't feel the same. Only difference is that he's figured out that if he doesn't make his move this year he'll never get another chance."

"No. I figured that out too."

"Then why in the hell haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I..." Damn, why _haven't_ I asked her out yet? Am I _that_ afraid of rejection?

"You're asking her out. Let's go," He says, grabbing my arm.

"No, wait. I'll do it tomorrow. At the game."

"Fine." He let me go. "You better. I'm gonna be on your ass tomorrow at the game to make sure you do."

"I will. I swear."

"You're lying like shit. Let me move away before this lightning strikes," He said before walking into the chorus room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Delancey wave goodbye to Blaze and head into the auditorium. I really hope that he's just being friendly because I can't compete with the type of guy he is. He's the perfect guy for Blaze: strong, athletic, smart, and a gentleman.

I'm just a smart, skinny nice guy. If Delancey asks her out, I know she'll say yes.

"Silver, any particular reason why you're just standing outside the classroom?" Blaze asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uh...I was just thinking." Damn. I'm supposed to be asking her out tomorrow, I don't need to look stupid in front of her.

"Well, if you stand out there any longer, you're gonna be late," she says before going into class.

I follow her suit and enter the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"And now that it's over, I'll never be sober. I couldn't believe. And now I'm so high," Sonic sang as me, him, and Blaze left the chorus room.

"Sonic, let Childish Gambino sing the song. Please; it sounds better when he does it."

"Whatever Blaze, I know I can sing," He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I know you can sing too, just not that song," she says, shaking her head.

"Well I apologize that I can't sing every song perfectly like you can."

Blaze waves her hand dismissively as we exit the arts hallway. "It's certain songs that everyone can't sing. Well, everyone except Silver."

"Whatever," I say. It's certain songs that I can't sing well, but they seem to think that I sing everything well.

"Nah, nah. You know she's right. Even on a bad day you can sing your ass off," Sonic says as a group of people, most likely freshman, stop right in front of us.

"So, they're just gonna stop like there's not anyone behind them? The fuck?" Blaze says as Sonic gives an irritated sigh.

"Can you get the fuck out the way?! There are people behind you trying to get to class!" He yells at the group in front of us.

Most of the group moves out of the way, except for this one weasel.

He doesn't say anything, he just glares at us and flips Sonic off; I guess trying to make a name for himself.

Sonic rolled his eyes and flipped him off right back. "I can do that too, bitch."

"I bet you won't hit him though," someone in the crowd yells at Sonic.

"You're right, I won't hit him. I've got better things to do on the first day of my senior year than to beat the ass of some freshman trying to make a name for himself. I got colleges to apply to, I don't have time to fight," he says as we push past the weasel.

"I can tell that these are gonna be some annoying freshman," Blaze says as we pass the stairwell of the building's right wing. "I'll see you guys later. I got AP Bio this period." Sonic waves as I watch her walk away. Her body is so nice...jeez what a nice ass...

"Wall, twelve o'clock," Sonic says.

I turn my attention back to the direction that I'm walking and almost walk right into a wall beside the English hallway's double doors.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks man. So, what class do you have second period?"

"The same class that Blaze has, but I wanna see what class Amy has next so I can walk her to it."

"How'd you know what her first period was?"

"She text me."

I nod my head in understanding as we stop outside of an English class. After a second, Amy comes out of the room and walks over to us.

"Hey Silver. Hey Sonikku," she says, waving at me and then hugging Sonic.

Sonic blushes and I laugh. His pet name sounds like a character from some anime.

"Hey Ames. What's your next class?"

"Weigh training."

"With Thomas and I," I say as they hold hands and start to walk.

"You're taking weight training?" Amy asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"Thomas said the same thing. We think that he's just trying to bulk up for Blaze," Sonic says as we head towards the gym.

"I'm not!" Well, I kinda am; but if I let them know that, then I'll never hear the end of it. "I'm just sick of being skinny."

"Sure you are. So you waited until your senior year to do something about it? Come on Silver; Sonic and I aren't that dumb. Knuckles and Espio, maybe, but not us. We know that you wanna put yourself in a situation where Blaze can't say no to you," Amy says, smirking.

I don't say anything. I can't say anything. She hit it dead on the head. I want to look good for Blaze so that when I ask her out, she can't say no. Of course, me being forced into asking her out tomorrow puts a huge hole in my plans. And Delancey's alleged flirting with her fucks shit up too.

"Exactly. Silver, we know you. We know you want to look good for Blaze. Just admit it; we're not gonna tell her," Sonic says, stopping in front of the main gym.

Amy hugs him. "Bye Sonic. See you in lunch hopefully? "

"Hopefully. Love you Ames," He says as I look away and gag. Sometimes they're cute, but majority of the time they're nauseating. I hope that by turning away, I missed them kiss...and I did.

Not that I have anything against them, they're a cute couple; but sometimes they can be over the top. Besides, I'm single, and single people don't like to be around couples. It makes us feel like a third wheel.

"Bye Ames. I'm off to hell," Sonic says, releasing his hug on Amy.

"You mean AP Bio? How can you call it hell if you haven't been in it yet?" I ask as Amy and I walk to the door of the gym.

"Shadow and Espio said that it was hell. They said Mrs. Kersting gives a lot of projects and homework."

"Shadow and Espio complain about every class. I wouldn't judge a class based off of what they say," Amy says as she and I go into the gym...

Only to see a sign that says for weight training to meet in the auxiliary gym.

"Well, that would've been nice to know before we went into the gym," I say, exiting the main gym with Amy following right behind me.

"I know that's right. Sometimes teachers here can be just as dumb as some of the students."

"Ain't that the truth?" I say as we enter the auxiliary gym right as the bell rings.

I scan the bleachers. Let's see who's in here. We have Thomas on the top row, Tails next to him, Rouge on the row in front of them, Shadow next to her, and...fuck, he's in this class?

"What's up Silver and Amy?" Thomas says, motioning us up towards the group.

Amy walks ahead of me and sits on the other side of Rouge. I walk up to Thomas' row and sit in between him and Delancey, who was in the corner a couple of feet away from me.

"What's up Silver?" Shadow says as he turns to face us.

"Oh, I don't get spoken to?" Amy says, whipping around to face him.

"I said hey to you when you sat down."

"You did not."

"Yes I did. You sat next to Rouge and I was like 'What's up Amy' but you never said anything back."

"He did, Amy. I heard him," Tails says as he and Cream turned around.

"Oh. Sorry Shadow, I didn't hear you," Amy said apologetically.

"Hey, don't sweat it. It's all good. So what class did you have first...?" "Squaaaaaad!" A familiar voice says from across the room.

I look over and see...Scourge? Oh hell...

"Why the hell is he in here?" Delancey asks from his corner.

"I guess he has this class," Tails says, crossing his arms.

Scourge. Just mentioning his name disgusts me. I can't believe that I have an entire semester of class with this guy. Fuck.

"Please don't let the idiots that he hangs out with be in here too," Cream says, clasping her hands together as if she were praying.

Too late. He and his delinquent crew walk into the auxiliary gym late, as they've done every year since freshman year. Him, Jet, and Bark. And, of course, every "badass" crew has to have at least one "bad bitch", so Wave is hanging with them too. I personally don't have a problem with anyone in Scourge's crew, I just dislike Scourge; however, most of my friends hate his friends. Rouge, Amy, and Cream all hate Wave because she flirts with all their boyfriends (mostly Shadow); Tails, Shadow, and Sonic even though he's not in here, hate Jet because he flirts with their girlfriends (mostly Rouge) . And that's really weird because Jet and Wave are a couple.

Now Bark is a different story. No one really hates him, but because we have a problem with his friends, he has a problem with us. I personally think that that's a stupid reason to have enemies. I mean, if my beef isn't with you, then you shouldn't worry about me. I'm not plotting against you or anything, so you shouldn't consider me your enemy.

Anyway, the three of them walk over to our side of the bleachers, Scourge leading the way, and stand in front of us.

"Looks like this class might be a lot more fun than I thought," Jet said as he sat on the row in front of Rouge, facing her.

"Yeah," Wave adds on, sitting next to Shadow. "I think I'll have a lot of fun in this class."

Shadow scowled and moved up to my row while Rouge moved to the other side of Tails.

"Yeah, fun for you two. I think this class is missing one person to make it fun for me. Where's my Kitty?"

"_She's not your kitty_," Delancey says, sounding about as upset as I feel right now.

Scourge looks up at him and smirks. "What's up _Aldis_? I didn't even see you back there."

Delancey scowls. "I've told you an infinite number of times that I go by my last name."

"What name did your mom give you?"

"Delancey."

"_Aldis_ Delancey."

"I don't care what my name on my birth certificate says. If you fucking call me Aldis, I won't answer."

Scourge chuckled. "Damn bro. Mad or nah."

"Shut up."

"Why don't you make me, Pretty Boy? Mister 'Finesse No Flex'."

"I've got more flex than you Scourge, considering the fact that I'm on the school's varsity football team and you couldn't even make the JV team those three years you tried out."

Shots. Fired. Like, damn; I think that Scourge gets under Delancey's skin as much as he gets under mine, because that sounded like something I'd say.

Thomas and I look over at Delancey to see that's he's shifted, no longer leaning back and having his feet rest on the bleachers. He looks extremely irritated, like...well just about everyone in our group.

He really doesn't like Scourge, but I don't see why. Other than the fact that he's a total asshole and a prick, he's never done anything to Delancey to make him despise him. I mean, Scourge doesn't go out of his way to piss him off like he does to Sonic, Shadow, and I.

Scourge scoffs. "I'm too pretty to play that game, that's why I never made the team. Coach Scott just didn't want me to mess up this temple of a body."

"Why don't you sit your 'temple' down and shut the hell up?" Shadow says, joining in on the conversation.

"Hey man, shut up. His beef ain't with you," Bark snaps at Shadow, standing over him.

"Fuck off. I'm talking to Scourge, not you. Mind your damn business."

"Hey, watch your mouth. It's too much cursing going on over there," Coach Scott says as he comes in with a rack of basketballs.

Shadow sighs and shakes his head. "I always get caught cursing. Delancey and Scourge have been cursing each other out since the fucking bell rang, and I get told to watch my fucking mouth? This is bullshit."

"Hey, come here," Coach says. "Bring your stuff."

Shadow rolls his eyes and gets up, putting his bookbag on and walking over to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rouge shake her head. "How do you get kicked out of weight training?"

"A better question is how do you get kicked out of class on the first day of school?" Tails says as we watch Shadow leave the gym with a slip of paper in his hand, most likely going to ISS.

Scourge chuckles and motions for Jet to follow him as he walks to the basketball rack. Delancey and Tails follow them, getting a ball and going to a goal far away from those two.

Thomas taps me on the shoulder before whispering, "I think Knuckles could be right about Delancey trying to get at Blaze."

"What you mean?"

"I mean, I think he likes her. You see the way he reacted when Scourge called her his kitty. He reminded me of you."

He's got a point. Delancey did flip when Scourge said that, almost to the extent that I would have.

"I hate to rush you man, but you should hurry up and cuff Blaze; because if Delancey asks her out, I'm about ninety-nine percent sure that she'll say yes. He's a good dude, like the kind of dude chicks dream about."

"Yeah, I know. A nice guy, a smart guy, and a football player. He's way better than me."

"Now I wouldn't necessarily say that. He's a 'dreamy jock' and everything, but you're not that bad either. You're smart, kinda funny, and you can sing and dancd your ass off. The only think Delancey has on you is muscle."

"Yeah, but ladies love muscle. Especially Blaze. She always gushes over big, muscular dudes. I've seen her watch NFL games just to see how the players look. I'm skinny as hell, I don't stand a chance."

"If you get to her first, then yeah, you do. Trust me."

Get to her first. That seems simple enough. Ask her out before Delancey gets the opportunity. Hopefully she'll say yes.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading and be kind enough to leave a review._


	3. Too Late (Part One)

_**A/N: I appreciate those who take the time to read this fic. Y'all are beautiful. **_

_Chapter Three: Too Late (Part One)_

_(Blaze's POV)_

Senior Year, Day One; not bad. My classes were tolerable, and I have lunch with most of my friends. Scourge was what kept it from being great though, because he decided to flirt with me every chance he got. I thought that he was supposed to be transferring schools over the summer, but I guess that didn't materialize.

Senior Year, Day Two: not over just yet. It's still about fifteen minutes left in French, but we're not really doing anything. Mrs. Gomez said yesterday that as long as things are done according to schedule, the last fifteen or twenty minutes of class is ours.

In fact, the only thing that I don't like about this class is that she has us sitting in alphabetical order; and because my last name begins with the letter "C", I'm up front. Espio's right behind me, but Silver, who's last name starts with an "H" is two rows over, in the back. Lucky ass. I wish I could sit in the back; I hate sitting up front. I feel like when I sit in the front, the teacher always looks at me. Makes me uncomfortable.

Anyway, Espio and I go to the back where Silver is and we each pull up a chair, sitting on either side of him.

He smirks. "You two wanna be back here so badly, do you?"

"Hell yeah. I hate sitting up front. I can't text because the teacher's watching my every move. At least you can text back here," Espio says as Silver chuckles.

"Text? Text who? You know my phone is dryer than the Sahara," he says as Espio scoffed.

"Whatever man. Y'all still coming to the game tonight?"

"Yeah. You better be starting like you said you were," I say as a cougar in a football jersey scoots a desk towards us.

"He's starting," he says.

"What's up man? You guys remember Helios?" Espio says as he gives Helios the typical guy handshake.

"Yeah. He's the quarterback, how could we forget?" I ask.

Helios has been the starting quarterback for the school since freshman year. He's tall and big, like a collegiate or professional football player, and he's just flat out amazing. I kinda feel sorry for the football team next year, because he'll have graduated with us. Not that I don't have faith in the backup quarterback (who's name escapes me right now), I just don't think that this team will be the same.

Now you're probably wondering why his parents named him after the Greek god of the sun. Don't worry, you're not the only one. I'm still wondering why his name is Helios too.

"Y'all better come to the game. I'm gonna have a field day out there throwing all over Green Hill Academy's sorry secondary," He says, adjusting his jersey so that his number wasn't wrinkled.

"And I'm gonna have a day running through their weak defensive front," Espio said, standing up and mimicking a Heisman pose.

"Hey, Heisman, have a seat." Mrs. Gomez says, pointing at Espio and motioning for him to sit.

"Yes ma'am," he says, sitting back down. "But, anyway, you guys better come to the game."

"We're definitely coming to the game," Silver says, his rare, but extremely cute smirk on his face. It's something about that smirk...it just...enhances his facial features. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a sight for sore eyes already; but that smirk of his makes him damn near irresistible.

"Who all specifically is coming?" Helios asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Besides Blaze and I? Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shadow might be coming, and Rouge is coming," Silver says before looking over at me. "Rouge said that she was riding with us back to the game because Shadow won't be able to take her."

I nod. "Alright, that's cool. She knows that we're all gonna hang out before the game, right?"

He grins and nods.

Jesus, any facial expression he makes is perfect.

I catch myself before I can begin to stare. Nothing worse than getting caught looking at your best friend with dreamy eyes when you know that he has no interest in you.

"So, where y'all going before the game?" Espio asks.

"Somewhere to eat," Silver says. "Most likely somewhere that doesn't cost a lot of money, because I need to put gas in my car."

"Shit, I know that feeling. Trying to hang with your friends while you on a budget is the struggle," Helios says as the bell rings.

He moves the desk back to its original spot while Espio and I put our chairs back where they belong. Silver grabs his bookbag and takes his keys out of his pocket while I walk up front to get my bookbag and my purse.

"Oh, Tails said that he doesn't need you to take him home, he's catching a ride with Sonic," I say as we leave the classroom.

"So it's just me and you? Cool." He grinned again, and I pull out my phone, looking down at it so that he doesn't see me blushing. That grin just...oh my God.

"You shouldn't text and walk. You'll run into a wall that way."

I put my phone away. "I wasn't texting, I was just taking my phone off of airplane mode." Well, that was a lie, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

We exit the building and walk towards his car, where Sonic and the others are waiting on us.

"So, what's the move for later on?" Sonic asks as he sits on the hood of his car.

"You changing your shoes," Silver says, attempting to hide his face from the bright glare the sun reflected off of Sonic's white Air Force Ones.

"Very funny. I'm gonna change my shoes when I get home; now, what's the move for later on?"

"You said yesterday that we could meet up at your place, right?" Tails asks, leaning against the car door.

"Yeah. But what about getting food?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to eat before the game because concession stand prices are high," Rouge says as she leans against Shadow in front of his motorcycle.

"Um...what if we all met up at Sonic's place and then walked down to Cookout?" Cream suggested.

"Yeah, and then we can bring the food back to his house and eat there before coming back for the game," Amy says.

I shake my head. "You guys can go to Cookout. I can't deal with that restaurant anymore. They always mess up my order."

"I don't really want Cookout either. Me and you can go down to McDonald's and get something while they get Cookout," Silver says, looking over at me.

"That'll work."

"Alright, so we're meeting at my house and going to get food from the restaurants in the vicinity. That's cool," Sonic says, hopping off the hood of his car and getting in the driver's side. "Let's roll."

Silver and I got into his car while Shadow and Rouge boarded the motorcycle and Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Cream got into Sonic's car.

"So, what's your move? You going home to change clothes or nah?" He asks as we pull off behind the others.

I look down at my outfit. Polo v-neck, skinny jeans, Polo boots. "Nah, I think I'm good."

"Alright," He nods. "Well, I'm gonna go home and change clothes. I'm not dressed for a football game."

"You're dressed for church."

"You're hilarious," he says dryly.

I mean, it wasn't like I was lying. He had on a button up with a plaid sweater-vest, khaki pants, and some Sperry's. If that isn't Sunday morning church attire, then I don't know what is.

Not that it looks bad on him, he looks really good in it. I was just saying. Not something you would wear to a football game.

"What, no witty comeback? You're gonna let me win that easily?" He says, stopping at a red light and turning to face me.

Well I'm sorry that your outstanding outfit and smooth voice is impairing my ability to address your comment.

Nah...I can't give up just like that. I have to give some type of a comeback so that he doesn't get suspicious. I pull out my phone and check the time before turning to face him. "You _thought_ I wasn't gonna say anything. Don't mess around and catch this flame Silver."

He laughs and pulls off, getting on the highway. "You wouldn't flame me, I'm your best friend. And besides, I'll flame you right back."

"You wanna do this? You seriously wanna get flamed in your Sunday School clothes? Really Silver?"

"Blaze if you flame me, I'm going to light you up. Trust me," He says before taking an exit that'll take him to his house.

I laugh. Messing with Silver like this is always fun. We make fun of each other (essentially what flaming is) and stuff like that, and we're always laughing. Best friend type of stuff.

"I'm flaming you after you change your clothes," I say as he pulls into his driveway. "Is Tariq here?"

Silver gets out of the car and then comes to open my door."Yeah. Him and Esau. Why?"

"I need a warm up flame before I get on you," I say as we come up to the front door.

He opens the door and we step in."So you plan of flaming my brothers before jumping on me?"

"Yeah. I'll flame Tariq and Esau easy."

"I beg you're pardon?" Easu says as he and Tariq walk over from the living room.

"Flame who? Blaze you don't want this; you might jump all over Silver, but I will end your life," Tariq says as Silver shakes his head and goes upstairs.

Esau nods and crosses his arms,"Yeah. On God, we'll tear you apart."

_(Silver's P.O.V)_

I hate to miss the action downstairs, but I do kinda need to change my clothes. Blaze was right; I do look like I'm about to go to church. If I'm asking her out today, I need to look as good as possible.

I walk into my room and look in my dresser drawers for something to wear, but then I draw a blank.

What the hell should I wear? What's a good outfit for asking a girl out at a football game? I'm clueless here.

"Esau!" I call out, walking out of my room and to the top of the stairs. I'd usually ask Tariq to help me find something to wear, but I know that he's busy at the moment.

"What?"

"Come up here."

I hear him suck his teeth and dramatically walk over to the stairs. He comes up to the top of the stairs and crosses his arms. "What is it? I'm trying to see this flame session."

"I need your help. I don't know what to wear."

"Seriously? You're making me miss the best flaming of the year because you can't match clothes?" "Hey, I know how to match clothes. I just need to know what exactly to wear for the situation that I'm in. Besides, you and I both know that Blaze is gonna light Tariq's ass up anyway."

"Whatever, you're only saying that because you l..."

I cover his mouth before he can say too much. One thing about Esau is that he's extremely loud, twenty-four-seven. I can't have him blurting out my biggest secret ever.

"You need to use your inside voice," I say quietly.

"This is my inside voice."

"Then whisper. You're too loud and you know Blaze has stellar hearing."

He smirks. "You still haven't told her how you feel? Well allow me..."

"No, don't. I'm gonna tell her tonight, at the game."

"Oh, so that's why you asked me to help you find something to wear." He chuckles. "Alright, I'll tell you what to do clothing wise; the colors of the clothes is up to you."

I nod. "Alright cool."

"First, ditch the Sperry's. Never wear those to a football game or when you're asking a girl out. Sperry's are school shoes."

I do as he says and take my shoes off.

"Alright, next, ditch the khakis. Put on some straight-legs. As a matter of fact..." Esau pulls me into my room and digs into my jeans drawer, pulling out a pair of black jeans and tossing them at me. Put them on while I find you a shirt."

He digs in my other drawers while I change my pants. Then, while I'm adjusting their position on my waist, or rather, just below my waist, I get hit in the face with a shirt.

"Put that on."

"You could've handed it to me," I mutter before taking my sweater-vest off and putting on the...wait a second... "Esau, why'd you give me a sleeveless shirt? You know good and well I'm skinny as hell."

He laughs. "Yeah, I know. But skinny guys have a lot of muscle on their arms, and girls like muscle; so there you go. Put the shirt on."

I look at my arms. "Muscle my ass. The only reason my triceps and biceps pop out is because I don't have any fat to cover them."

"Will you just put the shirt on?"

I do as he asks and then look around for some shoes. "What next?"

"Put your polo boots on...no, actually, put your Tims on."

"Which ones?"

"The tan ones. They'll go good with the white shirt and black pants."

"Alright," I say, putting on my Timberland boots, tying them in the unique way that I tie all my shoes (in a knot around my ankle so that I don't have to worry about ret-ying them later on).

Esau goes to my closet and pulls out a black vest. "Why haven't you worn this yet?" He asks, looking at the tags on it.

"Uh, I don't know. Never really found the right time to wear it."

He yanks the tags off and then tosses it to me. "Put it on."

I shrug and do so, zipping it up, or should I say, trying to zip it up, but then Esau comes and smacks my hands. "Don't zip it up, you idiot. Leave it unzipped and show your shirt."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, it has no sleeves and the purpose of zipping up things is to keep you warm. But if it has no sleeves, you can't be warm. Two; it looks weird zipped up."

"What if I don't zip it all the way up? What if I only zip it up a little bit and leave the rest alone?"

He shakes his head. "No, don't zip it at all, leave the zipper alone. Now, go comb your chest fur out of that v-neck collar."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

I sigh and walk into the bathroom, grabbing my comb and neatly arranging my chest fur over my collar. I don't see what's so special about it showing. I mean, I show it when I have on a polo, but that's because it tends to get tangled in the buttons and I have to cut it out; which usually results in me trimming the rest of my chest fur to match the cut section. But v-necks don't do that.

"One last thing, and then you're ready," Esau says, coming into the bathroom with my phone, along with my beats headphones attached to it. He puts my phone in my pocket and rests the headphones around my neck. "Alright, now you can go and save Blaze from the flame savage known as Tariq."

I put the comb down and head downstairs. "More like save Tariq from her."

_(Blaze's P.O.V)_

"Have you had enough yet, Tariq?" I ask as he sulks over to the couch.

"Who won?" I hear Esau ask as he comes downstairs with Silver following behind him. He cleaned up nice (Silver, not Esau). He looks good; I mean, he looked good before he changed his clothes, but now he just looks...irresistible. I shouldn't stare, but damn, I can't help it. I can't tear my gaze away from him. He just looks so good. Thank God he's looking at Tariq and not me. He smirks that little smirk of his and I turned to the door and look in my purse, trying to hide my red muzzle. It's magic in that smirk; I swear.

"By the look on Tariq's face, I'm gonna say that Blaze lit him up," Silver says as he and Esau reach the bottom of the stairs.

I take a couple a deep breaths and feel my face cool off before I turn to face them. "Oh, you already know. Tariq thought he could flame me."

"Whatever Blaze. You just caught me at a bad time. I mean, you can't just walk in the house and say you gonna flame someone, you gotta let them get ready first," Tariq says.

"No you don't. If you a good flamer, then you can be challenged on the spot and still do damage," Esau says.

"Well I guess that means that Tariq isn't a good flamer," Silver scoffed, his smirk broadening.

"Get the fuck out. Get out. Go to Sonic's house or wherever the hell y'all are going," Tariq says, getting up and pointing to the front door.

Silver laughed and felt in his pocket for the keys to his car. "Esau, you seen my keys?" He asks as his brother walks over to me and hands me the car keys.

"She's driving," He says before guiding us to the door.

Silver looked at me and shrugged. "I don't mind you driving. If it was Amy or Cream, I'd worry; but you're good. C'mon." He opens the front door for me and I walk out, him following behind me and getting in the car.

I get into the driver's side and the first thing I do is adjust the seat, sitting it up. Seriously, how the hell does he drive like this? He's practically lying down.

"So, you warmed up on Tariq, you gonna flame me now?" He asks as I adjust the mirrors before starting the car and pulling off.

Damn, I forgot that I was supposed to get him too. With him looking that good, it'll be hard. How can I flame him? Every time I look at him, my face turns red. "I'll flame you later. After the game," I say. Maybe by then, I'll be more comfortable with what he has on.

"Used up all your material on Tariq, huh?"

"No. I just gotta change my game plan for you because you changed your clothes."

"Sure you do," He said with a hint of sarcasm. I'm pretty sure that he gave that smirk of his, but because my eyes are on the road, I don't see it. Kinda glad too. If I saw that smirk, then I'd probably end up crashing this car.

It's just something about his facial expressions that snatch my focus.

"I do. You threw me a curveball; I wasn't ready for you to come downstairs looking like an Instagram model."

"I don't look like an Instagram model. I look like I'm going to a football game," he says as I pull up beside Rouge's house and honk the horn. After a few seconds, she comes out of the house and walked to the car, getting in the backseat.

"Alright Silver, what chick are you trying to pick up at the game?" She asked as I pulled off, heading to Sonic's house.

"I'm not trying to pick up any girls. I'm just going to a football game," He says, a tinge of attitude in his voice, indicating that he rolled his eyes. Here we go...

"Silver, who do you think you're getting an attitude with?" Rouge asks, her voice now carrying a heavy attitude.

"The Möbian in the backseat of my car."

"No, it can't be me. I haven't done anything to make you get an attitude. You must have an attitude with Blaze."

"Guys, can you two at least wait until we get to Sonic's house to do this?" I ask. Silver and Rouge argue all the time, and those arguments often end up in them flaming each other. It's usually funny, but right now, while I'm driving, I'm distracted enough by how good Silver looks. I don't need another distraction.

"No, this can't wait until we get to Sonic's house. I want to know why this pothead has an attitude."

"Don't you have blood to steal?"

"Don't you have a bong to go in?"

"Guys, seriously. Can this wait until I'm not behind the wheel of a car that isn't mine?" I ask again, a more serious tone in my voice. Silver is enough of a distraction as is, I do not need another one.

"Fine. But as soon as we get to Sonic's house, it's on." Rouge says, most likely crossing her arms.

**XXXXXXX**

I swear I love our football stadium. Why? Because its an old collegiate stadium, which means that it's an actual stadium. It's not just a football field with bleachers and a concession stand, it's a real stadium. It has actual rows of seats, cup holders, a stadium entrance, several concession stands, and restrooms inside. It's amazing. It may be twenty minutes away from the school because it's too big to fit on campus, but it's awesome. And the best part is that you can sit wherever you want. You could sit all the way up in the nosebleed seats or in the very front row.

We come into the stadium and make our way to the south endzone, sitting in the first row. These are always the best seats in the house. Here, you're more likely to be on camera, be on the jumbotron, and interact with the players. Every home game, we always sit here, and the view of the game is amazing.

"Hey Dracula, is Shadow still coming?" Silver asks Rouge as he sits next to me.

Rouge rolls her eyes. "Yeah, he just text me saying that he was about to ride over here. Save him a seat."

I scoot down one seat, and Silver does the same, leaving an empty seat in between him and Rouge.

They'd been flaming each other since I picked Rouge up, but once we got here, Silver started to act strange. Like, he would act somewhat nervous around me; kinda like he wants to tell me something. Or ask me something, the look varies. One minute he'll look like he's chomping at the bit to ask me a question and the next, he looks like he has something important to tell me but is too shy to say it. Almost like he has a crush on me or something and he's debating on whether to tell me how he feels or ask me out; but Silver doesn't like me that way, so I know that can't be it...

"Kickoff is in five minutes. Anybody want a soda or something from the concession stand before the game starts? Silver and I will go get it," Sonic says, standing up.

"I will?" Silver asks, looking confused as he stood up.

"Can you get me a soda?" Cream asks.

"And some popcorn." Amy says as Sonic nods.

"Yeah, I got you. C'mon Silver."

"Since when does it take two people to get a soda and some popcorn?" He mumbled, following him.

"Kickoff in five minutes? Shadow had better hurry up," Tails says, looking down at the field.

"He lives, like, two minutes away from the staduim. He'll be sitting next to Rouge by the time the national anthem is over," Amy says, pointing to the field.

The marching band was out there, marching towards the fifty yard line, Rotor, the drum major, leading them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to ask that you please rise, removed all headwear, and face the Möbian flag for the playing of our national anthem."

Wait a second, that can't be who I think it is...

_(Silver's POV)_

"Why am I going with you to get popcorn?" I ask Sonic as we make our way to the nearest concession stand.

"And a soda," he adds as we step into a line.

"Whatever. Why am I here with you when I could be asking her out?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You asking her out."

"What about it?"

"I saw how you've been looking at her since we got here. You look like a puppy that's ready to come out of its kennel: too anxious."

"I don't," I say, crossing my arms even though he's right. Ever since we got to the stadium, I've had this feeling of doubt, creeping into my thoughts. Every time I look at her, I just picture her rejecting me.

"Lie again."

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah you are. I can see the anxiety in your face when you're around her. Why are you so afraid? She won't reject you."

"Yes she will. Especially with Delancey as my competition. I stand about as much of a chance as a youth football team against the Seattle Seahawks. I mean, just face it; she doesn't want me; and as long as Delancey's in the picture, she never will."

I know it sounds harsh for me to degrade myself like that, but it's true. As long as Mister Tall-Muscular-and-Jocky is in the mix, I'm useless.

Sonic sighs and we move up in the line. "Alright, listen to me. Hear what I'm saying. That. Is. Bullshit."

"How?"

"Who met her first?"

"I did."

"Who befriended her first?"

"I did."

"Who's always been the only one that can make her laugh when she's in a bad mood?"

"Me."

"And who's always been there for her whenever she's needed someone?"

"Me."

"Exactly. You, not Delancey. Sure, he might be every girl's dream guy, but he doesn't have the connection with her that you have."

I shrug. "I don't know Sonic, if I were a girl, I'd take my dream guy over my best friend any day."

"That's why God made you a male. Because you'd be a dumb chick."

"Whatever. I know I have a point."

"I know you have a point to, and it's valid. But what you don't know is that a girl will take her best friend over her dream guy if her best friend gets to her first."

I wave my hand dismissively. "That's what Thomas said, but I'm still unsure."

"Listen to me. Stop walking around nervous and anxious. Ask her out; she won't reject you, I swear. But you gotta ask her before Delancey does, because if he gets to her first, then your goose is cooked. Stop telling yourself that you don't stand a chance and take your chance before you miss it. Alright?"

I nod. "Fine. I'll try."

"Good. Now, lets..."

He was interrupted by a voice on the intercom; a very...wait a minute...

"Sonic, was Knuckles sitting down before we walked over here?"

"Nah. I don't think I saw him over there. Was he with us when we came into the stadium?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"So that must be him on the intercom, right?"

"Either that or some dude that sounds just like him."

He shakes his head before buying Rouge's popcorn and Cream's soda. "That's Knuckles up there."

We walk back to our seats just as the national anthem ends, and I glance over at Blaze before sitting down. She smiles at me. That perfect little smile that could make you forget all of your problems, just for a minute. Her smile is magical. Whenever someone can smile and it makes you smile, even with all the insecurity going through your mind, they have a powerful smile. That's Blaze's smile. Magical, powerful, beautiful...

"So, did anyone else hear Knuckles on the intercom and wonder when in the hell did he sneak off to the booth and how in the hell is he able to do the play by play of the game?" Rouge asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I think that he might've asked one of the administrators the other day. That's the only way I know to get to do the play by play."

Shadow must've gotten here when Sonic dragged me to the concession stand.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, Green Hill Academy has won the coin toss and elected to defer; which means that your Möbuis High Emeralds will receive the ball to begin tonight's game," Knuckles says as the teams line up for kickoff.

"Back deep to return the kickoff is number twenty-four Espio the Chameleon."

Blaze scoots a little closer to me. She's trying to see around the field goal post, and I know this, but I can't help the blush that appears on my face. The thoughts that I have around her...

I need to stop thinking about her, before I get nervous again. I sigh and look down at the field to see Espio kneel in the endzone. Touchback; the ball is coming out to the twenty.

"Espio takes a knee and the Emeralds will set up shop at the twenty yard line. Before the drive begins, I'd like to remind my fellow students that they can do the play by play of any home game this season. They just need to ask our principal at least a day ahead of time and take into consideration that it is on a first come, first serve basis."

So that's how he got to do the play by play. Interesting. I might ask to do that for next week's game.

"First and ten at the twenty, the offense comes out in the lines up with three recievers tight on the right side and Chameleon alone in the backfield. Mark (Helios' surname) calls for the snap and receives it, handing the ball off to the back...wait, Mark still has the ball. He scans the field, pump fakes, and then throws it to Delancey, who's wide open in the flat. Delancey fakes out a defensive back, accelerates to the twenty-five, cuts to the outside, and gets to the thirty. He stiff arms one tackler to the thirty-five, and now it's off to the races!"

All of us stand, wondering if he'll take it all the way.

"Delancey to the forty, the forty-five, midfield; he's got the free safety coming from the other side of the field in hot pursuit as he gets to the forty, the thirty-five, the thirty. He's in the red zone now, to the twenty-five, the twenty, the fifteen, now the ten. He get's bumped at the five, but leaps and stretches out for the goal line."

I hear the Blaze and the others gasp as I grip onto the wall between us and the field.

"Delancey to the one...Delancey to the pieline...Delancey to the endzone! Touchdown Möbius high! Eighty yards on the first play of the drive!"

I see Delancey stand up and celebrate, tossing the ball over the crossbar and catching it before...hold up, what's he coming over here for?

"Blaze, I told you that I was going to catch you a touchdown," he says, coming up to the wall and handing Blaze the football.

She's speechless. Shit, I'm speechless; even Knuckles up in the press box is speechless. I...is he really doing this?

After a second, Blaze smiles and takes the ball. "I'm flattered," she says...is she blushing?

Shit, she's blushing. It's over, I can't ask her out now. Not after this. Not now that's she's smitten with Delancey. Because now, I really don't stand a chance.

**XXXXXX**

"Listen to me, just because he gave her a football in packed stadium and made her blush doesn't mean anything. You're still in this," Sonic says as I cross my arms.

"Lie again." I say as Shadow comes back from the concession stand, along with Tails.

"Lie about what? What's up?" Tails asks as he sits next to me and Shadow sits behind me.

"Alright, so you know how Delancey is trying to get at Blaze, right?" I ask, and they nod.

"Basically, he's supposed to be asking her out today, but because Delancey caused that scene earlier with catching her that touchdown, he thinks that there's no chance of her saying yes when he asks," Sonic says.

"Wait, you're supposed to be asking her out now? Like, here at the game?" Tails asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"What? Dude, it's halftime. The perfect time to ask her out; and you're sitting here pouting like a bitch? The only other ideal time to ask her out is after the game, but that's when the players come out of the locker room ready to go home; meaning that Delancey would have a chance."

"I know, I know; but she's smitten with him. So why waste my time asking her when I already know the answer?"

Shadow sighs. "She's not smitten with him. She just blushed when he gave her that ball because he put her in the spotlight, and you of all people should know that Blaze isn't one for the spotlight."

"Whatever. Why would she say yes to me when she has him as an alternative?"

"Because you're her best friend. She knows you way better than she knows Delancey. Sure, he might've known her for as long as you have, but you know her better and vice versa."

"Silver, if I can ask Cream out, you can ask Blaze out," Tails says.

"You finally asked her out?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. She's my girl now, but anyway; Silver, you need to make your move before its too late," he says as the girls come back.

Blaze takes her seat next to me gives me that smile of hers before offering me some popcorn.

The guys are right. I need to ask her out before Delancey can. As long as I can do that, she's mine for the taking.

I just need to get to her first, just like Thomas said yesterday.

**XXXXXXX**

_(Blaze's POV) _

Final score: 63-14, and I don't think that I need to elaborate on who won. Helios broke a school record for passing yards in a game, Espio rushed for two touchdowns, and Thomas and Delancey each scored two touchdowns before the starters were taken out.

The backups did pretty good too, scoring three more touchdowns and only letting the other team score twice.

"Helluva game," Silver says, standing up and smirking.

If he does that one more time, I think that I just might lose my mind...

Sonic stands up with Amy, taking her hand and saying, "Yeah, that was a good game."

I finally snap out of my smirk-induced trance and join the conversation. "Next week's game is gonna be even better. We'll actually have some competition and we'll be able to see how good our team is."

"Yeah. I bet that'll be a close game too," Tails says, standing up with Cream.

I still can't believe Tails finally asked her out. I mean, as shy as they are around each other, I thought that it would never happen, but it did. And I'm glad; they're a cute couple.

Rouge stands up and leans against Shadow, who had been standing up since Silver and I stood up. "Mystic Ruins is a pretty good team, but I think that our team has the advantage. Besides, I have enough school spirit to help us win."

Silver scoffs and crosses his arms. "Right, because the scoreboard shows school spirit instead of touchdowns."

"And that's our cue to go," Shadow says before Rouge can even open her mouth to state a comeback.

Amy laughs and tugs on Sonic's hand. "Yeah, what he said. Let's get out of here."

They leave the stadium, and Rouge gives Silver what I guess is supposed to be a threatening look, but I take it that it didn't work because he laughs before turning to face me. And, of course, he's got to have that damn smirk on his face. "You ready to go?"

I nod, afraid that I might squeak if I attempt to say anything .

"Alright, cool. I'm gonna go to the restroom right quick though," he says before walking off, leaving me with Tails and Cream.

"Are you two still riding with Sonic?"

Tails nods and tugs Cream's hand, walking towards the exit. "Come on, before Sonic messes around and leaves us."

They're such a cute couple...

"Don't forget your football. You have no idea what I went through just to get Coach to let me give you it."

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear Delancey's voice. He has this habit of sneaking up behind people that I don't like.

"You scared me out of six lives," I say, turning around and placing a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

He chuckles. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I pick the football up out of my chair and then look at him. "Why'd you give me this, anyway?"

He takes a couple of steps towards me, until he was in my face. Then, "Because I like you, and I'd like for you to be my girl."

My jaw drops slightly.

What?

Delancey is into me?

_What?_

"You want me to be with you?"

He nods. "Yeah. Please?"

A huge part of me wants to say yes, but another part that wants me to decline. Before I know it, I'm nodding and he's leaning in to kiss me.

I guess since Silver has no interest in me, Delancey will do. Besides, I've always wanted a football player. I lean up to his lips and cover them with my own before my arms go to drape across his shoulders.

Just as he places his hands on my waist, do I hear footsteps, and then a slight gasp. Delancey and I pull away from each other and I turn around to see Silver standing about a foot away from us, his jaw dropped slightly.

"Sorry you hand to see that, Silver," I say, moving away from Delancey and walking over to him.

"It's alright," He mumbles after a couple of seconds before turning to leave the stadium. "Are you still coming?"

I nod and quickly wave goodbye to Delancey before following Silver. "Sorry about that. Are you alright?"

He nods as we enter the parking lot, walking to his car. "Yeah...I'm fine..."

For some reason, I don't think that he's being honest...

_**A/N: Finally; this chapter took forever to write. But anyway, read and review, and be sure to check out my new story "Terrorist Threats". It'll be up soon. Peace. **_


	4. Too Late (Part Two)

_**A/N: I apologize for the long update. I do not talk, I am just a writer. **_

_Chapter Four: Too Late (Part Two)_

_(Silver's POV)_

I should've known better. I mean, what was I thinking? Why would Blaze choose me over Delancey? He's perfect for her; he's everything she wants in a guy. And I'm just her best friend that had aspirations of being her man.

This is what happens when you watch romantic comedies. You start feeling shit that you shouldn't feel, you start thinking shit that you shouldn't think. You start believing in the impossible.

I should've known better.

I pull into the driveway and park the car before getting out and walking, or should I say trudging to the porch. But before I can get my key out to unlock the door, it's being opened for me.

"Hey Silv. How was the…" Tariq begins, but trails off. I guess he saw the look on my face.

"Okay, either y'all got the hell beat outta you at the game, or she said no; and I'm thinking that it's the latter."

"No, she didn't say no…"

"She didn't say no?" Esau asks, walking over to us.

"No…"

"Well then why the fuck you look like you lost your puppy?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Tariq asks, stepping back and allowing for me to enter the house.

"I waited until the game was over to ask her out, but I never got the opportunity." I say as we walk towards the couch.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"After the game, I had went to pee, and when I came back…she was sucking face with Delancey…"

"That same dude that walked her to class the other day?"

"And today. Yeah. That's Delancey."

The two of them give their own version of a sigh, one being in disappointment, the other being in irritation.

"Well…" Esau begins, but I cut him off.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," I say before getting up and heading towards the stairs. I doubt that I'll be able to sleep well, but I'd much rather be alone in my room and free to expel my feelings rather than be interrogated by my brothers. Besides, maybe just lying down in general might make me feel a little better.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_(Blaze's POV)_

Come on Silver…pick up…it's quarter till noon…he can't still be asleep…

He finally answers, and on the other end of the line, I hear him utter, "Hello?" in a deep, gravelly, sleepy sounding voice.

I can't even complain that he was still asleep, not with the way that his voice just sounded. His voice was…sexy. Like how it sounds when a guy is trying to seduce you and he wraps his arms around you and whispers sultry things into your ear…

I need to stop. I can't be thinking about Silver in that way. Especially not while I'm on the phone with him and now that I'm in a relationship with Delancey.

"Are you up?" I ask, trying to bring my focus back to why I called him in the first place.

I hear him shift and maybe stretch. "Uh…I guess I am now. Why, what's up?"

Christ.

"Amy said that she, Sonic, and Knuckles were going to the mall at one. She asked me if you and I wanted to tag along."

"Yeah, sure. Uh…is Delancey coming with you?"

Right…he did kinda see my kiss with Delancey last night…

"Nah. He said that he'll be at his aunt's wedding from noon until, like, six tonight."

He yawns. "Oh…well, that's…cool. What time will you be ready for me to pick you up?"

"At about twelve-thirty."

"Cool, I'll be there. Be ready."

"I'll be ready."

"_Ready _ready. Like ready to walk out the door ready. Not still in the bathroom applying makeup ready."

Of course. I can't ever get through a conversation without him bringing that up.

"Whatever. You just make sure you're not late."

"When am I ever late?"

"Please don't make me answer that question."

"No, answer it. When am I ever late?"

"All the damn time. Like when you promised to pick me up from a doctor's appointment and you had me waiting for twenty minutes. Or the time we were supposed to meet Tails, Cream, and Espio at the movies and you were running so late that me and you missed the movie. And that time where…"

"Alright, alright, alright I see your point. I'll be there on time. You just be ready."

And with that, he hangs up. He seemed somewhat happier than he was last night. Maybe he was sick or something…

Even though, I could've sworn that there was hurt I his eyes every time he looked at me. Like seeing me kiss Delancey hurt him, but that would imply that he had feelings for me. And I know that's not the case.

Either way, I hope he feels better soon. I don't really like seeing him…not act like himself. I don't wanna say that he's sad, because he doesn't seem sad. When he dropped me off after the game last night, he looked disappointed. But I couldn't figure out why.

Part of me wants to figure out what was making him act that way because, I mean, he's my best friend; he and I go all the way back to the sixth grade. We're extremely close, but at the same time, I know I shouldn't concern myself with what's bothering him because if he really wanted me to know what was up with him, he would've told me….

And of course, my phone would ring when I'm sorting my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaze."

Delancey.

"Hey. I thought you had to go to a wedding?"

"I do but that doesn't mean that I can't talk to you on my way over there. Besides, my cousin isn't much for car conversation."

"Fair enough."

"So, what is my kitty up to?"

Usually, whenever someone (Scourge) calls me their kitty, my face burns with anger and irritation; but with Delancey saying it, I actually feel myself blushing.

"Nothing much, just waiting on Silver to pick me up so we can meet Amy, Knuckles, and Sonic at the mall," I say, putting him on speaker phone as I change my clothes.

"Well lucky you, wish I could tag along. I mean, I love my aunt and everything and I'm happy for her, but I hate weddings."

"Why? What do you have against them?"

"They take too long. Like just exchange vows and rings before cutting the cake and sending us home."

This manages to get a chuckle out of me. "You know that there are certain traditions that are in weddings, like the toasts of the Best Man and Maid of Honor, the dances, the throwing of the bouquet…"

"To hell with all of that. Just let me exchange vows and cut the cake so I can go fuck my wife."

"Oh, so _that's _why you'd want a quick wedding."

"Yeah. The sooner the wedding is over, the sooner I can get on a plane, get to Tahiti, and get my freak on. I mean technically the marriage isn't…_real_ until it's been consummated. And I can't think of anything more amazing than fucking the woman of my dreams while still being buzzed from the high of my wedding. I think that being connected in the most intimate of ways with the person that you love after you just pledged your life to them is…beautiful."

"Really? I didn't know you thought that way."

He scoffs, or pretends to scoff, I guess trying to sound offended. "You've known me for years and you think that I'm like any other stupid guy?"

"Different players, different strategies, same game."

"Suppose I don't wanna play the game. Suppose I just want one girl."

"Suppose I start to bark."

"Funny. Go ahead, don't believe me if you wish too. I will prove to you that I am not a player of this game."

"And get me right where you want me? Never."

"And where is it that you think I want you?"

"In your room."

"C'mon Kitty. Of course I want you in my room. Be more specific."

"Your bed."

An amused chuckle escapes him. "Yes, I'll come out and admit that I do want you in my bed. You're gorgeous, what guy wouldn't want you in their bed?"

"See, I…"

"Hold up Blaze. Lemme finish. I do want you in my bed. And you are the only one I want in my bed. You're the only one that I wanna please like that, the only one I wanna see like that, and the only one that I want to see me like that. You can think that I'm lying and bullshitting you, but I'm deadass. Aldis Mark Delancey is a one-woman-man. You're the only girl I wanna take, and one day, I'll do it and you will want me too."

This probably has to be the thing that I like most about Delancey. He just has the ability to be open and honest, even on a subject as touchy as…well, sex. It amazes me that he can sit and honestly tell me that he pretty much wants to fuck me, and we haven't even been dating a full twenty-four hours. I appreciate his honesty; it's why I became his friend in the first place.

"That's the truth?"

"Nothing but."

"I guess you aren't a player of this game then. But I'm still keeping my eye on you until I'm completely convinced."

"I had a feeling you'd retort something of that nature, but I'm cool with it. I never for one second expected you to let your guard down at all. It was just something that I needed to say."

"Is there anything else that you need to say while you're at it?"

"Actually, no, but there is something I wanna ask you though."

"Okay, what's up?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I usually don't have plans on Sundays. Sometimes Sonic and Amy will try and get Silver and I to go out with them somewhere, but I'm usually not busy."

"Good. So tomorrow, you're gonna go to the icehouse with me and were gonna skate."

"Wait, what? Are you making plans for me?"

"Nope, already made the plans. Just finalizing them. Don't sleep in late tomorrow because I'm gonna pick you up at around ten so that it's not a full icehouse by the time we get there…"

"Delancey, this is ridiculous. For starters, you don't even have a car."

"I have my license and Helios is letting me borrow his car."

"I don't know how to ice skate."

"That's perfect. I can teach you."

"Delancey…"

"Blaze, you're not getting outta this. I'm gonna take you ice skating tomorrow morning and then lunch afterwards."

It's crazy how he's soft spoken but straightforward at the same time. It's also crazy how I got roped into going ice skating with him. "Fine. But just know this. If I fall on the ice just one time, I'm taking the skates off."

"Fair enough. I'll make sure I'm there to catch you when you're in danger of falling. I gotta go now, but I'm gonna shoot you a text every now and then when I can."

And with that he hangs up, leaving me to finish getting ready.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_(Silver's POV)_

I don't know why I agreed to go to the mall with Blaze. I know this is only gonna result in Sonic and Amy asking me endless questions about last night and what happened; and that is really something I don't wanna reminisce in. I still feel shitty and stupid for thinking that Blaze might've even remotely had feelings for me, but I have to admit that a good night's sleep made me feel better than I did last night.

I roll outta bed and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I don't know what I'm gonna wear to the mall, but I do know it's just gonna be something that I just throw on. Why waste time in putting effort into my appearance when she could care less about it? I mean, usually I try to look nice, but it was always for Blaze. I wanted her to think I looked good; but now that she has Delancey, why would she care? I don't need to impress her anymore.

Joggers. Wife-beater. Jordans. Typical Saturday outfit whenever I stay home, but I'm wearing it out today. Not combing my chest fur because I don't feel like it. I'm personally glad that Tariq and Esau are late sleepers because I really don't feel like bumping into them and being roped into a conversation/lecture of what went down last night and what should've happened differently. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my brothers to death, but they can be a little unrelenting whenever I fuck up.

I grab my phone and keys before making my way downstairs. I know Blaze said that she'd be ready at half past twelve, and it's only eleven forty-five, but I'd like to leave early to get a chance to sing. Singing, to me, is my escape. It gives me an outlet, especially when there's no one around and I can sing to my heart's content, which usually happens in my car. I'm hoping that taking some time to sing can make me feel less shitty than I do right now, because I like to have fun when I go out with my friends, and feeling bad doesn't help me do that.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_(Blaze's POV)_

For once, I'm actually on time. Even with Delancey's earlier phone conversation and his constant texting, I manage to get dressed, do my hair and makeup, and even change purses five minutes before Silver said he'd be here to pick me up; which means that he won't be able to talk trash about me not being ready. Currently, I'm sitting on the porch, browsing Instagram and Twitter while I wait on Silver to pull up. I hope he holds up his end of the deal and doesn't pull up late. I'd like to beat our friends to our desired hangout location for once.

Off in the distance, I hear a strong engine, along with music blasting; and I know for a fact that that's Silver. Soon enough, his Camaro pulls up beside my house and I stand, making my way to his car. He gives me a slight grin as I get in before turning his music down.

"Can't believe you're actually on time for once."

"I could say the same thing to you."

He chuckles before starting to put his car in gear, but for some odd reason, he stops. "Before we go, I gotta sing my song. It just came on, and I promise we won't be late. Just let me sing? Please?"

I shrug and go back to my social media. It's only one song, and I enjoy hearing him sing, so I guess it couldn't hurt to sit here for a couple of minutes and let him harmonize with Usher. Besides, I kinda like this song too.

He turns the radio down slightly and dives into the hook, his angelic voice filling the car. That's one of the reasons why I liked…well, like Silver; he can sing his ass off. Like, I know I can sing, and I know Sonic can sing, and even Tails has been known to cut loose with a pretty melody, but Silver can _sing._ My God his voice is the most amazing and beautiful sound ever. Especially when he really puts his heart into whatever he's singing.

"_You got it, you got it bad, when you're on the phone, hang up, then you call right back._"

Beautiful. Magical. Intoxicating. I love his voice so much…

"_You got it you got it bad, if you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track._"

I know it's wrong, but I really truly wish that he would sing to me. His voice is just so…mystical, so legendary that I wouldn't mind if he sung to me. Hell, I'd love it. But, that can't happen because he doesn't like me in that way and because I'm with Delancey. That's just the way the cookie crumbles.

_**A/N: I apologize for the long update, I almost lost my will to write this story but after reading over the previous chapters, I decided to pick it back up. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter and please leave a review but remember: You can leave flames like propane, but none of you will gas me; meaning that you can ridicule me, my story, my style, and everything else, but I will still continue to write.**_

_**I do not talk, I am just a writer.**_


End file.
